


Guardian

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, kitteh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: After a case disaster Neal lays low in one of Mozzie's safehouses until Peter can come and get him. Soon he gets some local company :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> Created for the CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 exchange :)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/noygkoi2dcenn7y/guardian.png?dl=0)


End file.
